


untitled three

by thedarknesswithin (babylxxrry)



Series: untitled [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Other, elf fic, except it really isn't, you'll get it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-13
Updated: 2018-03-13
Packaged: 2019-03-30 18:09:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13957149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babylxxrry/pseuds/thedarknesswithin
Summary: it's not really intended to be but characterization and pronouns, who knows at this point





	untitled three

**Author's Note:**

> it's not really intended to be but characterization and pronouns, who knows at this point

“I’m sorry.”

He doesn’t even know what he’s apologizing for, but it feels needed.

“Why?” Her voice is soft, but it sounds like she knows exactly why he’s apologizing even when he doesn’t. It’s disconcerting. He knows she’s facing him in the dim light of the room, but he can’t tell if she’s watching him.

“I dunno. For everything. Anything I’ve never apologized for. Everything I’m gonna fuck up in the future that’ll need an apology.”

She just looks at him, expression carefully unreadable. He knows she knows that annoys him. “And?”

He sighs in frustration, sitting heavily on the edge of her bed so he doesn’t have to look at her. “I don’t know. I’m sorry. I don’t know why. I don’t know why now.”

“It’s okay.”

“No, it really isn’t.”

“It is. Stop. You’re fine.”

“No. It’s not fair to you if I leave it. It’s not fair when I leave you hanging.”

“It’s not fair, but when is life ever.”

He presses his palms into his eyes, resting his face heavily on his hands. “Just let me have this. Just this.”

“Okay.”

“I’m sorry. For whatever you want to take it for.”

“It’s okay.”

They sit in silence for a moment. It’s not comfortable or uncomfortable. It just is, but it sits heavy, like something’s being fixed or broken or _something_ in that moment.

“Okay,” he says after another minute.

“Okay,” she murmurs half a beat too late, but it’s okay.

 

-fin.


End file.
